Family
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: 1. Regulus wants a family. / 2. Regulus regrets his decision.
1. Family

**Title:** Family  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius, Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 927  
 **Summary:** Regulus wants a family.  
 **Notes:** I'm not sure of the age difference between Sirius and Regulus in canon, but for this story, they're two years apart.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Bonus Assignment - Write a 100-200 word piece drabble on the character's thoughts, focusing on their thoughts about how their life conforming to an evil side. Are they happy with their choice? Do they have any regrets?

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Portkey

* * *

Two-year old Regulus stood up with a wobble, his legs shaking from the exertion. He lifted his arms horizontal, using them to aid his balance.

With bright grey eyes shining with pleasure and pride, he looked towards his brother who was busy playing. "Siri!" Regulus screamed joyfully.

Sirius didn't look up from whatever he was doing. "Go away, Reg," he intoned indifferently.

With the first step he ever took, Regulus moved closer to Sirius, ignoring the harsh words spoken in his direction. He carefully made his way over to Sirius, shouting the name over and over again, trying to get his brother to look and see Regulus's first steps.

Sirius, fed up with Regulus' pestering, looked up. He didn't smile, or say good job, or anything, though. Instead, he stood up, turned his back on a struggling Regulus, and stomped out of the room.

Regulus' bottom lip trembled as fat tears rolled down his pudgy cheek. "Siri?" he whimpered, falling down on his bottom with a soft "Oomph."

There was no answer because like always, Sirius had left him all alone.

* * *

Regulus watched desolately as Sirius got on the train that would take him away. The eldest Black son didn't even look in his family's direction, didn't even look at Regulus, the little kid that absolutely adored him.

Instead, Sirius seemed too much in a hurry to get away from his family, something that wasn't terribly new.

"Mother, can I take a Portkey to Hogwarts to visit Sirius?"

"Of course not, Regulus. You know better than to talk such nonsense," Walburga Black scolded.

Regulus silently nodded, wishing Sirius was still here.

No matter how much Sirius seemed to hate having a brother, Regulus would never stop loving him. It was something Sirius would have to deal with.

* * *

"You're out of control!"

Regulus watched as their mother screamed at Sirius.

Sirius didn't bow his head in submission like he should have. Instead, he looked up through squinting eyes and spat, "I'll be friends with whoever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Don't tempt me," she threatened, raising her wand and preparing for a hex.

Regulus nervously swallowed. He wanted to jump in and intervene, but it would risk their mother's wrath turning on him. Still, Sirius was his brother and family was supposed to stick together, no matter what. "M-Mother. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. It makes sense he'd have Gryffindor friends, and at least James Potter is a Pure-blood. It could have been a lot worse in that muggle loving house."

"Don't help me, Regulus!" Sirius growled.

Regulus flinched, missing the old moniker of 'Reg' that Sirius used to call him by. "But –"

The last thing I would ever want is your help," Sirius growled and stomped away. Sirius was always stomping away from him, evading Regulus' questing fingers, fingers that ached to hold onto his brother.

Now Regulus was left staring down the raw fury of their mother all alone. Always alone.

* * *

Regulus sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Quickly, it shouted, "Slytherin!"

The Sorting Hat was pulled off of his head and with a proud nod, he stood up. He risked a glance at Sirius as he made his way to the Slytherin table and nearly cringed at the absolute loathing displayed on his expressive face.

He knew Sirius wouldn't like Regulus going into Slytherin, but it couldn't be helped. Even if Regulus could control where he went, it was expected of him to be a Slytherin like all other Blacks before Sirius. He couldn't ignore family tradition.

He sat at the table and smiled at the welcoming faces even as he felt his brother's penetrating gaze.

When dinner ended, Sirius came over with his friends, halting Regulus's trek, as well as a couple of other Slytherin first years that he had been talking to, and snarled, "Never talk to me again, Slytherin Scum."

And those were the last words Sirius ever spoke to him. He didn't even get words of anger after that, and Regulus would have been grateful to hear anything from Sirius, even distaste. The indifference hurt more than anything Sirius could have said.

Even when they were home during the summer, Sirius pretended he was an only child, ignoring everything that had to do with Regulus. In fact, he did his best to ignore their parents as well.

It hurt to know he had lost his brother.

* * *

The year following Sirius running away from home was the worst ever. Everyone knew Sirius was a traitor to his family and it made them look at Regulus differently. Regulus hated the constant scrutiny and the feeling of being alone.

"You know, if you follow the Dark Lord, you'll never be alone again," Barty said, coming from behind him in the common room. "There's a meeting in two weeks," he elaborated.

Regulus looked up from his Potions textbook. "I'm not sure if it's something I really want to commit myself to." He might have pure-blood beliefs, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to outwardly align himself to the Dark.

"The Death Eaters would be your family," Barty said, knowing exactly how to get to Regulus.

Even though Regulus recognized the manipulation – it wasn't very subtle – he wasn't able to resist the temptation. Regulus wanted a family, something his parents didn't really know how to provide.

"I'll think about it," he said, knowing that he'd most likely be at the meeting.

Barty smiled, knowing he won.


	2. Mistake

**Title:** Mistake  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183  
 **Summary:** Regulus regrets his decision.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Bonus Assignment - Write a 100-200 word piece drabble on the character's thoughts, focusing on their thoughts about how their life conforming to an evil side. Are they happy with their choice? Do they have any regrets?

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Trick

* * *

I want to shout about how I was tricked. I never wanted to join the Death Eaters but Barty tricked me, preyed on my weakness, my thirst for a family that wouldn't leave me.

It would have been easy to blame my situation wholly on Barty, and even if he did knowingly prey on my weakness, I had been aware of the manipulation from the beginning. I still chose to become a Death Eater, though.

As I read the text and realize how twisted the Dark Lord has become, going so far as to actually _split_ his soul, I know I can't blindly follow him any longer. It's too dangerous, and if the Dark Lord actually does gain control of the wizarding world, I just know that the world I love will be destroyed forever.

I need to try to stop him, and the only way I know how is by taking away him immortality. I swallow down a lump, knowing I'm about to go on a suicide mission, but there's nothing else that I can do. It's time to go Horcrux hunting.


End file.
